


Misnomer

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [155]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva's true goals are revealed... Or are they?</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Misnomer

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/4/1999 for the word [misnomer](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/04/misnomer).
> 
> misnomer  
> The misnaming of a person in a legal instrument, as in a complaint or indictment.  
> Any misnaming of a person or thing; also, a wrong or inapplicable name or designation.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), and [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449).
> 
> The misnomer use is kind of sketchy. Hope it's not too bad.

# 

Misnomer

Ziva glared at the now blank connection as her father hung up before she could defend herself. He didn’t have any idea what he was talking about. Ziva would complete this mission and show her father that she did know what she was doing and she would do it without pretending to obey that fool Tony’s orders. 

Special Agent was a misnomer for him. He should be called Clown Agent because all he was good for was fooling around. However, her father did speak the truth. She would need to return to work. Tony may not be able to figure out what she was doing, but Gibbs and those higher than him may figure it out if given a chance. 

Tomorrow, she would start early. That way if Tony tried to implicate her in anything she could say that she was making up for the work she missed and apologize profusely for taking some unscheduled personal time. In the meantime for the rest of today, she’d have to put some of her plans into action so that she’d be prepared the next day with a clue to one of the cold cases in the archive. A case that had never been solved by NCIS due to the evidence Mossad had hidden many years ago.

Ziva, however, knew exactly where that evidence was and as soon as she turned it into Abby she’d be back in Gibbs good graces. She was sure of it. Solving cases was what mattered most to Gibbs, she was sure this would be her way in. Maybe she could get rid of Tony for good if she started solving more cases than he did.

There were at least a few more cases Mossad had interfered with resolving that she could claim to solve. It would end up getting rid of a few Mossad operatives, but that didn’t matter to her. If they couldn’t handle the heat, they didn’t belong in Mossad anyway.

With even her father against her in this matter, Ziva was going in no holds barred. This was one mission she intended to succeed in by herself and if need be, she’d take her father’s place as Director of Mossad when this was all over. He was clearly too weak to see the real strategy she was employing here. 

They’d all regret messing with her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word of the day order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
